


Liar

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur hates liars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Liar" and 100quills prompt "Suffer"

When his children were growing up, Arthur had left most of the discipline up to his wife. He was often at work all day, and besides, Molly was much better at being firm with the boys. Arthur was never good at being strict.

However, there was one rule in their household that Arthur strictly enforced. No lying.

He would hedge, and sometimes he wouldn't mention something that he didn't want Molly to know, but Arthur had been raised to pity people who were bare-faced liars, and he was determined that none of his children would turn out to be such a person.

The hardest moment of his life came when Molly asked him how Percy had died. The details Dumbledore had revealed indicated a long, painful, and gruesome process, but Arthur would rather die then tell Molly that her child had suffered like that. So, for the first time in his life, Arthur lied.


End file.
